


Life As We Know It (Danganronpa, Rwby, and Akame ga Kill Crossover) Assassin Arc

by SsjCrona



Category: Akame ga Kill!, Dangan Ronpa, RWBY
Genre: Chiaki is alive!, F/F, F/M, Fighting, First Fanfiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance (Sorta), me letting my inner nerd out through fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsjCrona/pseuds/SsjCrona
Summary: Naegi and Kirigiri have started to worry if someone might be targeting the remnants of despair so they request students from an academy where they are taught to became great fighters to watch over Hajime and gang so nothing bad happens to them. But something bad probably will happen... (I'm bad at summarries.)





	1. Basic Info

Before I actually do my work, I wanna say stuff about the world they live in to prevent any confusion. Also if you don't watch some of these shows than go watch them. I don't want to have to explain the plot of a show. -3- Anyways this fanfiction takes place in the world of Danganronpa but Beacon academy and all the other academy's along with the countries from Rwby are a thing so hunters and huntresses and Grimm exist. The tragedy did happen but it wasn't as bad (it was still really bad but only most of the world was affected) as in canon because the hunters and huntresses helped to repair mostly everything. This takes place after Side:Hope, when Hopes Peak is being rebuilt but Future Foundation is still around cause they need to fund Hopes Peak and some of the world is still in despair so Neagi and gang still work for ff for a while longer while Hopes Peak is being rebuilt. For Rwby, this takes place before volume 3 but Roman isn't in prison. For Akame ga kill, it doesn't really take place anywhere cause I'm just using the characters. Also, the technology of the world is like Rwby's technology. So the next few chapters will have information on the ocs and THAN the story will begin so please bare with me here. Also I'll update whenever I feel like it so don't rush me please. Also if any of you can think of a better title for the story, please tell me it. I'm not good at titles for stories.


	2. Start of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of my story! Thank you for waiting for me to do this chapter! Also new characters will be addressed as ??? until their name is said just cause I think it's cool. :3 Also if I suck at writing characters than forgive me because this is my first fanfiction and also *'s will be used for when a character is doing something while talking. Also in this Naegiri is 20 and Hajime and gang are 21 since they're a year older

It was a bright sunny day at the new Hopes Peak. It was almost done being built. In it were a certain ultimate hope and ultimate detective who were talking about events that would unfold later today...

???: So do you think Hajime and the others will be here soon? 

???: Most likely. Those students from Beacon Academy should be here within the hour. 

???: Good. I just hope they do a good job at helping to protect the Remnants of Despair. 

???: Naegi, I'm sure they will. They're trained to be great fighters so I'm sure they'll protect them. 

Naegi: Okay Kirigiri. 

Naegi smiled his usual warm hopeful smile and Kirigiri gave a small smile in return. Over the past few years, they had grown to become best friends and even developed a crush for one another but they'd never admit it. All of a sudden they heard an airship landing (I don't know what they're called in Rwby)

Naegi: It sounds like they're here! 

Kirigiri: Let's go meet them than. 

Naegi and Kirigiri left the room they were sitting in and went outside to find that the airship had already landed and the hatch to let people out opened. But what they didn't expect was for a young red-hooded girl to dash out of the ship and look around excitedly 

???: wow, so this is the new Hopes Peak huh?! It's awesome!!! *^* 

A rather tall blonde haired girl walked out of the ship along with a black haired girl wearing a bow on her head and a white hairs girl with a scare over her left eye. 

???: Ruby, you were supposed to come out with us. 

Ruby: I'm sorry sis! I just got excited is all! I mean the new Hopes Peak is  _right_ in front of us! 

???: You still should've waited Ruby! 

Ruby: oh relax Weiss, I wasn't gonna run inside or anything! 

???: Yes you were. 

Ruby: pffft! Noooo... >_>

Naegi: um... Hi there. 

Ruby noticed Naegi and Kirigiri and ran up to them

Ruby: You're Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri aren't you?! 

Kirigiri: Yes we are. 

Ruby: Awesome! It's so cool how you guys fought despair for so many years! 

Naegi: *scratches the back of his head* well thanks! It's kinda nice to sorta have a fan! 

Weiss: When are the Remnants of Despair going to arrive? 

Kirigiri: they should be arriving momentarily. Where are the other students? 

Ruby: Inside the ship still. One of them gets kinda sick on those things. 

Right as she said that a blonde haired boy ran out of the ship and looked like he was about to throw up. He was followed by a red haired girl, a black haired boy with a streak of pink hair, and an orange haired girl who looked incredibly energetic. They were also followed by a spiky black haired boy with a monkey tail wrapped around his waist and a green haired girl wearing modern military clothing. 

???: Oh god, I think I'm gonna puke! Where's the nearest trash can! 

Kirigiri pointed to a trash can near the entrance to the school

???: thank you! 

The boy ran to the trash can and proceeded to throw up into it. The red haired girl walked up to him and tried to comfort him. 

???: thanks Pyrrha. 

Pyrrha: you're welcome Jaune. Maybe you should lie down. 

Jaune: okay. I'll be on the ship than. *goes back inside the ship* 

Soon after Jaune went back inside the ship, the Remnants of Despair arrived

???: Hey, sorry we're late! 

Naegi: It's alright Hajime! Say hi to the students who'll watch over you guys and make sure you're sa-

???: *grabs Naegi's hands in his* Mister Naegi! It's such a pleasure to meet you once again! Knowing you and your dear friend arranged for us to be safe fills me with such hope! 

Kirigiri: okay, Nagito that's enough. 

Kirigiri than pushed Nagito away from Naegi before he could try to do anything else. 

Hajime: So is there any room on that ship for all of us?

???: there should be! I mean you might have to watch out for Jaunes throw up but you should be fine! :3 

Hajime: Oh... well I'm sure we'll be fine like you said! Oh, we haven't been properly introduced! I'm Hajime Hinata! 

???: ... Chiaki Nanami... *playing a game* 

Nagito: I'm Nagito Komaeda! I'm sure a wonderful hope will be born from this fateful meeting! 

???: I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. 

???: Peko Pekoyama

???: The names Kazuichi Souda 

???: I am the great Gundham Tanaka!! 

The rest of the Remnants of Despair introduced themselves because I'm too tired to do the rest of their introductions.

Ruby: I'm Ruby Rose! 

???: The names Yang Xioa Long! 

Weiss: my name is Weiss Shnee and it's a pleasure to meet you all. 

???: Blake Belladonna.

???: I'm Pyrrha Nikos.

???: Lie Ren.

???: The names Nora Valkyrie!! 

???: I'm Crona Scarlet! 

???: My name is Norie Bell. 

After introductions, everyone went onto the airship and left for Vale where the Remnants of Despair would stay 

Naegi: Well, I hope nothing will happen. 

Kirigiri: I'm sure everything will be fine Naegi. They'll contact us if anything bad happens. 

Naegi: Yeah... Yeah, everything will be okay! 

Little did they know that everything wouldn't be okay for a group of assassins would soon have their sights set on the Remnants of Despair... NEXT TIME ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first story chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I'll post the next one whenever I'm in the mood.


	3. Assassins Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and gang are shown around Beacon academy and are shown to the rooms they'll be staying in. Meanwhile Nightraid receives a new mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got advice from an author, and I'm gonna try writing in a more professional way. If my story is still bad, I think I'll finish this part and than stop writing. So I really hope by writing professionally, I make my fanfiction better because I really wanna write more.

Everyone soon arrived at Vale. The Remnants of Despair couldn't help but to look out the window, at all the shops and people below them. "I bet there are so many video game stores down there..." Chiaki said. "There are a few. There's also an arcade here as well!" Ruby happily said. Chiaki than turned to Hajime and said "We have to go to all of those stores and the arcade Hajime!" "We will but I wanna look around Beacon academy first." Hajime said. 

They soon arrived at Beacon academy and landed on the landing pad at the front. The hatch to the ship opened and everyone exited the ship. Crona stood in front of the group and spread his arms out and yelled "Welcome to Beacon Academy everyone!!! Where we train to become Hunters and Huntresses and where every weapon is also a gun!!" The Remnants of Despair looked rather shocked at this. "Is every weapon really also a gun?" Peko asked. "Yeah! I'll show you!" Ruby said. She than got Crescent Rose out and transformed it into its scythe mode. "Crescent Rose is also a sniper rifle!" Ruby said. All the other Beacon Students pulled out their weapons and showed off their gun forms and their normal weapon forms except Crona and Jaune. "What about you two? Don't ya got any gun weapons?" Akane asked. Jaune replied "Well, my sword is just a sword." "And I don't need a weapon. All I need to fight are my two fists!" Crona proudly said. "I like the spiky haired kid and the blonde chick! They know how to really fight!" Akane said since both Crona and Yang do hand to hand combat. 

"Anyways we should go give that tour! Let's go to the cafeteria first! I'm hungry for pancakes!" Nora said. Everyone went to the cafeteria where Ren and Nora decided to stay there for now because Nora wanted pancakes and Ren had to make sure she didn't over eat which she often did. The group went to the dorms next. "This is where the students sleep and study and stuff after classes" Ruby said. "We could show you guys to the rooms you'll be staying in! Professor Ozpin said you guys can stay in some spare student dorms." Yang said. "Sure. But I wanna go to the arcades with Hajime afterwards." Chiaki said while playing her 3ds. The remnants of despair were shown to their rooms where they decided on who'd bunk with who.

In the end it was decided that Hajime, Chiaki, Nagito and Kazuichi would bunk together. Sonia, Gundham, Fuyuhiko, and Peko woukd bunk together. Hiyoko (otherwise known as bitchface), Mahiru (otherwise known as jerkface), Mikan, and Ibuki would bunk together and all the remaining Remnants of Despair bunked together.

"Ibuki wants to see the rest of the town!!!" Ibuki excitedly said. "We could give you guys another tour than if you want." Said Weiss. They all left to go walk around Vale, unaware that soon they'd have a group of assassins trying to kill them... 

Meanwhile in a building built against the side of a cliff, a green haired boy ran into the meeting room with a piece of paper. "Guys we have a new mission!" He handed the nearest member, a girl with red eyes and long black hair, the paper. She read the paper and said "It says we have to eliminate the Remnants of Despair. This should be a difficult mission." A boy wearing a black cloak and sun glasses looked up from a book he was reading and said "We should still be able to do it though." A girl with long grayish blue hair with a braid looked at the piece of paper that had their mission on it and what talents each Remnant of Despair has and sarcastically replied "Yeah, I mean one of them has completely bullshit luck and another has every talent ever so yeah! This should be  _soooo_ easy Leo!" The girl received a cold glare from Leo as a response. "Stop arguing you two! We need to get our Imperial Arms and go kill them!" Yelled a short pink haired girl wearing pink clothing. The assassins gathered their weapons and headed out to kill the Remnants of Despair but they didn't know that they'd have to go through teams Rwby, Jnpr and Crona and Norie first... NEXT TIME ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm trying to get better at writing so please leave some criticism or advice if you have any and I'll try to improve from it.


End file.
